An Animal's Love
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Dave loves Melina and Melina loves the attention she gets being with Dave. Nitro wants Melina to realize that Dave's just using her. Can he prove that or will her need to have attention at all times blind her from the truth? R
1. We're here

"Dave...Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Dave said, a smirk creeping onto his face. He led his blindfolded girlfriend down the hall of the hotel that they were staying in and then down to the car he had rented while they were in town.

"Dave, I can't see anything at all." she giggled, her grip on his hand tightening slightly.

"Good. You will be able see once we get where we're going." he said playfully. She loved when he did stuff like this. She loved how he'd tease her just enough to arouse her curiosity but not as much as to stump her. She could never have gotten this out of Mercury or Nitro. They didn't know how to treat a lady like...well a lady. But Dave was a sweetheart and she loved him for it.

Dave led her to the car, opened the door and helped her into the seat. He closed the passenger door and walked over to the driver's side. _She's going to love this! _Dave thought as he started up the car.

About an hour or so into the ride, she began to become a little impatient. "Dave, where are we going?" she whined, tugging at the tightly tied blindfold and making Dave laugh with her attempts to free her eyes from the darkness.

"I told you Melina, you will see when we get there." Dave responded, smiling. Since they had stopped at a red light, Dave leaned over and caught Melina's pink, glossy lips in a kiss. After he broke the kiss the two shared, she poked her lips out in a pout. "C'mon baby, don't be like that. You'll really like where we're going." he said, turning his attention back to the road.

Melina couldn't help but smile at Dave. _I could never be mad at Dave for long or at all for that matter. I love him too much._ Melina thought, a smile on her face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Dave asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she joked around. Dave knew she couldn't see him but still he pouted.

"Don't look at me like that Dave." Melina said, smiling at her boyfriend. Dave laughed and kept driving.

Melina had fallen asleep before they had got there. Dave heard her very faint snoring. After parking the car, Dave gently shook Melina awake.

"C'mon Melina...Wake up. We're here." he said, smiling. Melina woke up and felt around for her seatbelt buckle. Then she turned to face Dave.

"Wait," she said,still very groggy, "we're where?" she asked, following a small yawn.

"We're where we're going." Dave said, taking his seatbelt off and assisting Melina in taking her's off.

Melina heard Dave's door slam shut and felt the wind against her leg as her door opened.

"Dave, where are we?" Melina questioned again, feeling around for Dave's hand.

Dave replied with a smirk, "We're here."


	2. A Romantic Dinner

"Dave... Can you take this blindfold off of me now?" Melina somewhat whined.

Dave smiled and began to take the blindfold from around her eyes.

Once the blindfold was in Dave's hand, Melina looked up at his smiling face.

"Dave...This is beautiful. You didn't have to.." she gasped, looking at the candlelit dinner before her.

"Yes I did. Tonight is our anniversary." he said, gazing lovingly into Melina's eyes. "It was one year ago tonight that I asked you out." he finished, smiling.

"Yeah...I remember that night." Melina said, looking up into Dave's beautiful brown eyes.

Dave pulled Melina's chair out and smiled.

"Have a seat and I shall be right back with our drinks." Dave said, helping Melina into her chair and smiling. Melina sat and looked out at the moonlit ocean and sighed.

_Dave did all this for me...I really love him...Johnny was wrong. Dave does love me._ she thought, the evening breeze blowing gently around her.

Dave came back and sat a glass by her plate and sat the other by his plate.

He held up his glass and Melina followed, smiling.

"To us."

"To us."

They ate and talked until Melina's cell phone rang the MNM theme.

She looked at Dave as if to say sorry and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Melina, where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of dinner with Dave. What do you want?" she snapped.

"I need to talk to you about Dave."

"Listen Johnny, I really could care less what you have to say right now. So I'll talk to you later." she said, hanging up the phone on Nitro.

She threw her phone into her purse and then looked at Dave, smiling sweetly.

"So, where were we before being so rudely interrupted?" she asked, looking just as sweet as can be.

Dave smiled and they continued their conversation.

They talked until Melina's cell rang again.

"I'm sorry Dave..Can you excuse me for a few minutes?" Melina said,opening her purse and fishing out her ringing phone.

Dave looked at her as if to say no problem and she got up and walked away from the waiting Animal.

"What do you want Johnny?"

"Where are you?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" she said, her free hand resting on her hip.

"Where are you?" Nitro reapeated.

"I'm at the beach with Dave."

"Oh."

"Goodbye Johnny." she said, hanging up the phone.

She walked back to Dave, the sand feeling cool under her bare feet. "I'm back." she announced to the Animal, who was staring at the ocean.


	3. Bad News

Friday Night

Melina walked to the MNM lockeroom, looking for Dave on the way.

_I wonder what it is Johnny has to tell me about Dave._ Melina thought, a scowl creeping onto her face at the thoguht of Nitro lying to her again.

Before she could spot Dave, she found herself in front of the MNM lockeroom. She drew a breath and walked slowly into the room, closing the door silently behind her. Johnny and a blonde girl (who wasn't a day older than 18) sat on the couch, apperently waiting for her.

"You wanted something?" she said, feeling an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but," Johnny said, pointing to the blonde, "this is Jessica and she's 3 months pregnant with Dave's child."

Melina could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. _Be strong...Don't let him see you cry._ she thought, blinking back the tears.

"I thought that maybe you should know about her before you got too serious with Dave." he said, seeing the tears in her brown eyes growing heavier.

The girl just stood there, nodding her head.

Melina turned and ran out of the lockeroom, tears streaming from her eyes.

_I thought he loved me...Why would he cheat on me? _she thought as she ran.

She ran out the arena exit and into the rain. She stopped running and stood there, the rain mixing with her tears and make-up runnig down her face. She sat on the nearest bench and stared off into space, letting the rain fall on her and on her broken heart.

_I have to do something...Sitting out here isn't going to do anything...except for maybe get me sick_, she thought, standing and wiping her smeared and running make-up.

_I know what I'm going to do...I'm going to handle this situation like an adult. I'll just go to his lockeroom and tell him we're over..., _she thought repeatedly, walking back inside.

_I probably should change clothes first..._ she thought, walking back to the MNM lockeroom. When she got back in, Jessica and Nitro were sitting on the couch, talking.

Nitro was the first to realize that Melina had come back in. "Melina...You're back.Good. Cuz Mercury and I have a match soon and we want you to come ringside." he said, standing.

"Save it. I'm only here to change and then I'm going to talk to- Why am I telling you my business anyway? You don't control me." she said, picking up her bag and walking into the bathroom area. She walked back out to where Nirto and Jessica were. "Oh, and good luck with you match. I **_WON'T_** be here to see it." she added before walking back to the bathroom.

Nitro stood there, dumbfounded at her sudden mood swing.

Melina walked back out wearing a sky blue mini skirt, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of lgiht blue boots that almost reached her knees. She still had her bag in her hand as she walked out of the lockeroom in a silent storm.


	4. Possibly Romance

Melina stormed up to Dave's lockeroom door and knocked on it loudly.

"Who is it?" Dave called from inside.

"It's me."

Dave opened his door and stuck his head out. "Hey baby." he said, smiling until he saw the look on her face.

"Melina,baby, what's wrong?" he asked, opening the door fully and letting Melina stomp inside.

She looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "I can't believe you!" she exploded finally.

Dave looked at her, confused.

"You got another girl pregnant while you swore up and down that you loved me! I don't believe you!" she yelled, tears beginning to fall freely.

"Baby I-"

"No! Don't ever call me 'Baby' again! In fact, NEVER speak to me! We're over, through, finished,done!" she shouted, her voice shaking with anger and sadness.

"Melina, let me explain." he said as calmly as possible.

"Why so you can tell me more lies! Dave, I'm sorry but you lied to me and I can never forgive you for that!" she continued, still crying.

Dave stood there and watched as she stomped out of his lockeroom.

Melina bumped into someone in the emtion-driven hurry she was in.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

She looked up and saw none other than Randy Orton. He looked down at her, head slgihtly to the side.

"Melina, What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, looking confused.

It was a well-known fact that Randy had always liked Melina, but she never gave him the time of day.

"It's Dave. I broke up with him." she sobbed into his chest.

Randy hated to see Melina physically or emotionally hurt, so he did all he could do to keep both away without her knowledge.

He held her in his arms, running his fingers through her silky hair and mumbled to her, "It'll be all right Melina..."

Melina felt the same safety she had felt with Dave as the Legend Killer kept his arms around her and tried to calm her.

Still misty-eyed, she looked up into his light blue eyes and quickly got lost in them.

"You okay now?" he asked, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

She nodded, losing her ability to talk momentarily.

He smiled and said, "That's good. Listen, I've got a match against Benoit in a few minutes and I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" she said, after finding her voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be ringside..."

"I'd love to." she said with a small smile.


	5. A New Romance

Randy smiled and put his arm around her waist, not sure if he should or not.

Melina could feel the uneasiness in his touch and looked up at him.

"You can."

"Huh?" the Legend Killer responded, confused.

"It's okay. You can put your arm around me." she said, looking up at him, smiling.

He nodded and rested his arm more comfortably around her and together they walked down the hall in silence.

They stopped right in front of the curtains that seperated the hall from the actual areana.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Melina." Rnady said with a small smirk.

Melina looked up at him and smiled, "Let's do this then."

Randy smiled and gave Melina a small kiss on the lips, "Let's." is all he said before holding the curtain back for Melina.

20 minutes, 3 RKO's, and 1 interference later, Randy and Melina waked backstage.

"Did you see the look on Benoit's face when I pulled his leg? It was priceless!" Melina exclaimed, smiling.

"Melina?"

"Yeah?"

Randy caught her lips in a long, passionate kiss. Randy broke the kiss the two shared and smiled. Melina, not expecting that, stood there, a look of surprise on her face. His kiss surprised her. It sparked a hunger that lie deep within her. She wanted...no needed to feel his gentle lips on hers. She needed to feel his arms around her as his gentle fingers caressed her body.

"Randy?" she asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and maybe we could go to your room and maybe I could give you a massage?" she suggested, holding on to his arm as she'd fall if she let go. Randy smirked. She could see the wheels in his head turning.

"You know Melina, that sounds like a good idea." he said finally. Melina smiled as she allowed herself to be led down the hall by the Legend Killer.

_This promises to be fun_, Melina thought, a smile on her face.

(A/N: Oh Wow! Things are definately looking good for these two lovebirds! I'm going to start an updating schedule. I'll put the dates in my profile so remember to check it and mark your calenders!)


	6. I love you

Melina lay fast asleep in Randy's arms, both of them tangled in the sheets.

_I wouldn't mind doing that again,_ Randy thought, a smile on his face as he looked down his Sleeping Beauty.

Melina shifted in her sleep then settled back in his arms and continued sleeping peacefully. Randy smiled and drifted off to sleep himself.

Melina woke a few hours later to her cell phone ringing the MNM theme.

She heaved a sigh as she looked on her phone and saw that it was none other than Nirto.

"What do you want Johnny?" she asked as quietly as she could so that she didn't wake the slumbering Legend Killer.

"I know that you're not to happy with me at the moment..."

"Can we speed this up a little so I can know what I have to hang up on you for?" Melina snipped impatiently.

Nitro cleared his throat and continued. "I need to meet with you later today and talk to you."

Melina knew she couldn't be quieter...Not talking to this clown anyway. She told Nitro to hold on as she silently slipped the Legend Killer's button down over her head and grabbed the skirt she was wearing last night and slipped it on too. She crept to the door and and silently shut it behind her. "No, Johnny. Listen to me. If you have something to say to me, say it to me now." she demanded, her vioce rising.

"Melina, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Meet me in the lobby." he said rather quickly before hanging up.

Melina opened the door to the room and shut silently behind her. After slipping the button down over her head and pulling her skirt off of her, Melina crawled back in bed and settled back down in Randy's arms. Randy woke from the movement. "Hey…You up?" he asked, still very groggy. Melina looked up at him and nodded.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, her hand on the groggy man's chest.

He shook his head and yawned loudly.

"Where'd you go though?" he asked through a yawn.

"I stepped out into the hall for a minute. Why?"

"It's just I didn't feel you in my arms and I thought you might have left me or something." the Legend Killer admitted to her.

"Awwwww. Randy I'd never leave you." She cooed softly.

Randy's response was a nod and a yawn. Melina smiled and kissed him as he yawned.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up okay?" Melina sweetly said, rubbing his chest gently. Randy nodded, tightened his grip on Melina and fell fast asleep again.

"I love you Randy." she said, falling back asleep in Randy's arms.

(A/N: AWWWWWW! my best friend, a Randy fan, is going to hurt me for this chapter... How cute! Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter?)


End file.
